


Operation Papa Bear

by Royale_Luna



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royale_Luna/pseuds/Royale_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small OUAT ficlet about a day of bonding between Rumple & His grandson Henry ^_^</p>
<p>AU based off a 'peaceful' time for the people of storybrooke; where Henry decides to take advantage of the time. Stopping in the Pawn and Brooker shop to surprise him with an offer of a day together~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Papa Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am a diehard oncer; I love this series to absolute bits; this is a short one shot I decided to write as a sweet bonding time between Rumple and his grandson, Henry leading up to henry helping Rumple take a big step toward letting go of his past and his guilt about Baelfire. My first attempt at anything OUAT Fic-wise I hope you all like it, ^_^

Operation Papa Bear

Henry smiled; now they everyone was back in Storybrooke and Emma had rescued Hook and things were overall pretty peaceful in the town for once. While this bothered Emma; and had her a little on edge afraid something could happen, Henry was glad for a little bit of peace between adventures. This meant he could put his newest idea into action; letting his mom know he would be gone most of the day Emma raised a brow  
"Whoah wait a minute; Henry where are you off to?" She asked

"Grandpa's shop; now that things are back to semi normal this is my chance to really know him like Belle does...Well- Not entirely like she does-" He started; Emma chuckled but smiled "Good for you Kid; Have fun" She said, while she still wasn't completely sure how to feel about Mr. Gold she knew she couldn't keep Henry from trying to know him; he was his Grandfather. Henry nodded, Grabbed his coat and was out the door on his bike for the well known pawn shop...

Meanwhile, Belle and Rumple had been working on straightening the place up a little when Rumple heard the bell; turning he smiled "Hello Henry; what brings you to my shop? Looking for something to win a lovely lady?" He asked; he had to admit the boy had grown on him a great deal in the last few years; and being he looked so much like Bae helped him to warm up to the boy....What Henry replied with, however took  him by surprise 

"I was hoping to have some time with you actually; I..Haven't had much of a chance to spend some quality time and know my grandpa with all the adventures and everything...Besides; you have the best stories about my papa Ne-" he stopped and corrected himself with a smile "...I mean; Baelfire" Rumple was taken aback; but touched by the gesture and smiled, Belle smiled and stepped in "I can look after the shop; Rumple. You deserve this" She said kissing his cheek gently 

"Well then Henry my dear boy" Rumple started; offering an arm to the ladd "Shall we start with grabbing a bite to eat at Granny's? My treat~" He said; Henry smiled nodding "I'd like that; Rumple" Rumple smiled, chuckling softly "...Please, Henry; call me Grandpa" he said and with that they were off; Belle smiling as she watched them, glad to see the two having a chance to get closer as they should be....

Heading over to Granny's they started to talk; Rumple happily sharing some of the happier times he shared with his beloved son Bae and he smiled as he looked at Henry "You know; you look a great deal like him....He'd be proud to call you his son; though I have no doubt he always was...Your a fine boy Henry...Or; should I say man now; your growing up so fast" he said; Henry smiled "He'd be proud of you too Grandpa; You've had plenty of ups and downs but you've just come out stronger with each of them...I know; I'm proud to call you my grandpa" he said; Rumple paused at that, turning to Henry and smiling; one of his rare, sincere ones only a few people saw....Before pulling the boy into a hug "And I couldn't ask for a better grandson" he said happily

Henry smiled gently and chuckled "What can I say; it takes alot of heart." he said "And Courage. If you ask me, your alot braver then you give yourself credit for" he added as he walked. Now, this had Rumple stop in his tracks; Henry thought he was; of all things Brave?...He looked over at the boy and smiled "...i take back what I said about thinking bae would be proud of you; I  know he is Henry; just as I am....Your mother and I may not agree on everything but; I really couldn't ask for a better grandson" He said ifting the boy up in a hug like he had Bae so many times. "So, any plans for the day?" he asked. Henry grinned "Well, I thought we could share some stories; and just...I don't know" he said laughing "This isn't one of my better planned Operations" He said, Rumple laughed at that "Just don't call this one operation Dearie for me okay?" He joked, earning a laugh from is grandson "ALright; how about......Operation papa Bear?" Rumple thought about it for a moment and laughed softly "Well, can't say it's something I would have thought of but I like it" he said as they arrived at Grannys ad he opened the door for Henry. The boy smiled as he sat down at one of the booths with Rumple and watched him curiously; a question came to mind though about his limp "Grandpa, can I ask you something?"

Rumple smiled nodding as he watched him "Anything my boy" he said as he watched him. 

"There's magic all over this town; My moms, Regina's, yours..." He started "...Why....Why don't you let one of us heal your leg, so you don't need that cane anymore?" He asked softly..

Rumple paused a moment; he could see the boy was trying to word it without sounding as though he was trying to say it was a bad thing or that he was trying to push...He chuckled softly "Henry, you don't need to be afraid to ask me anything" he started softly "Even with all my power; if there's anything I'd never do. It's hurt you; you are family" he said softly. 

"And in anwser to your question; I, I don't know really; I guess it was my way of dealing with the guilt that I carried for leaving Bae as I did..." He said 

"But-  you've made peace with that haven't you?..You let him go; he- he forgave you...Don't you think he'd want you to take the last step of letting go, and stop your own suffering...." He said "If it will make it easier; I'll go with you" He added...Rumple was touched the boy was so concerned and wanted for him to let go so badly..It seemed maybe fate did have a happier life in store for him; with Belle, and Henry; even Regina and Emma....

"...You know what; my boy...Maybe your right" he said softly smiling at him. "But, today is about you & I having a chance to talk and know each other; and-" He was cut off though by Henry taking him by the arm and making a dart for Regina's house. He had spent the last few weeks talking his mom into doing it for him, if Rumple would agree. 

"Mom! Mom! He said he would! Mom!" he called out happily; glad to see his grandfather finally willing to let go and let himself be happy...Regina stepped out and, even had a slight smile on her face...

"Do you remember, when you said how you wanted me to find my happy ending?...We may not always get along Gold; but you have been my friend through all of this...even my; darker days...And I honestly can say I want the same for you; it took some coaching from Henry to get me to do this...So you know; he's been on me about it for almost a month now" she said

"The boy has your determination when it comes to something he wants" He said with a laugh  
Regina smirked proudly at that; it was true Henry could be just as determined and have her fighting spirit. Though, he easily could have gotten that from Emma just as well; who knows...She lpoked at him and smiled though "Are you ready for this?" She asked gently; he nodded as he prepared himself...It would be different to be without this limp after so long...In truth he was a little nervous; Henry seemed to pick up on this and took his grandfather's hand gently "It's alright grandpa; lean on me if you need to" he said. 

With a swish of purple smoke and a wave of Regina's hand; Rumple's infamous cane hit the floor...He was holding onto Henry, though lightly knowing the boy would not be able to hold him up; Regina was on his other side as he steadied himself...He carefully put down his foot and felt...stronger; no limp; no cane needed; not that he wouldn't keep it on hand, it was always a little fun to use it to knock sense into people like that pirate...Hey, just because Hook was technically part of the family didn't mean he couldn't harass him! Even if it was just threatening to do so....

"Grandpa? How do you feel?" Henry asked gently  
"Much better; better then I have in some time...." he said smiling "...Thank you Henry" He added, kneeling and hugging the boy tightly 

"You are just getting use to having to walk without the limp, Rumple; I'd take it easy on-" Regina started but Rumple cut her off "Sorry dearie; I have plans with my Grandson for the day...Rest will have to wait" He said offering his arm to the boy as they walked out to continue operation Papa Bear. A fun filled day between Grandfather and Grandson.


End file.
